A Woman Scorned
by Jenniefer Kingsley
Summary: They say: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', but how far will one scorned woman go to get her man? Watch out Warren, she's coming for you.
1. I just want you to know who I am

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one but Miss. Perfect

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
-Goo Goo Dolls_

Warren Peace twisted around in his seat quite suddenly at lunch. Someone was staring at him…again. He scanned the cafeteria, but, as usual, he could see no one staring. When he turned back to his lunch, everyone at the table was watching him curiously.

"What?" he asked in his usual tone that no longer caused his friends to flinch.

"Warren, you've done that five times already today," Layla pointed out logically. "We're just curious as to why."

"Someone's staring at me," he growled. "And every time I turn around, they stop."

"It's that red-haired girl over there," Ethan spoke up suddenly. "Every time you look over there she starts reading."

"Thanks, Popsicle," Warren turned around again and spotted the girl, who was, apparently, quite busy reading. He groaned as he realized who it was.

"What?" Layla asked. "Who is she?"

"Miss. Perfect," Warren looked as if he wanted to bang his head on the table, but, being Warren, his tough-guy image wouldn't allow him to do so.

"Miss. Perfect?" Will asked, trying his very hardest to repress his amused smile and failing utterly.

"It's not her real name," Warren glowered. "It's Sally or Susie or something like that. She's insane though. Everything has to be 'just so' with her." He gave a disgusted sigh. "That's why everyone calls her Miss. Perfect." He glanced backwards again, "And now, apparently, she's obsessed with me. Maybe I'm her next project."

Layla reached across the table and patted his hand comfortingly. Warren gave her a look that said _'Stop touching me or I'll burn you'_ and she quickly pulled her hand back with an apologetic look.

Warren could feel eyes on his back again.

"She's staring again, isn't she?"

"Yup," Ethan answered promptly.

"I'm outta here," Warren said, standing angrily and slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

As he marched out of the cafeteria, a sour look on his face, he could feel her staring at him, and he couldn't help but wonder: _'What the heck does she want?'

* * *

_

Susie Blackford, nicknamed "Miss. Perfect" by her peers, watched Warren leave the cafeteria. She enjoyed watching him, especially when he became agitated. He was sexy when he was agitated. They had been in the same classes as freshmen, but this year she had hardly seen him. She supposed that the old adage was true. Absence _did_ make the heart grow fonder. She had thought him immature and moody last year, but somehow, over the summer, that had become very attractive to her.

She had been watching him for several weeks now, formulating a plan to get him to notice her, to fall madly in love with her. Most of the people in her class thought she was some kind of insane perfectionist, but OCD will do that to a person. She had rewritten papers three and four times trying to get them absolutely perfect, but she was slowly getting over it. She had only rewritten her last paper twice, a definite improvement. But this plan called for the utmost perfection. More perfect than anything else she had ever done before.

She was going to capture Warren Peace's heart.

She smirked as she returned to her book, Warren no longer there to distract her. He would never know what hit him.

* * *

A/N: This is just a preview, something to see if anyone is actually going to read it…tell me what you think so I know if I should write more! 


	2. beautiful, confusing, illogical, amazing

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one but Miss. Perfect

* * *

_you're beautiful  
you're confusing  
you're illogical  
you're amazing  
and I've seen the world  
it's overrated  
until you're everything  
I have nothing  
but an empty space_

_-Lifehouse_

P.E., No one's favorite class period, least of all Susie's. She sat on the bleachers, watching Warren and Will take down yet another team in Save the Citizen. She didn't cheer when they won, she never cheered. She was trying to be invisible as they picked the next two people Warren's eyes had an odd gleam to them as he scanned the bleachers. She shrank back as they landed decisively on her. Since when did _Warren Peace_ notice her?

With a smirk, he pointed up at her. Coach Boomer glanced at her.

"Blackford!" he yelled, causing her to jump. "You're up!" He turned his attention back to the odd team that Warren and Will made. "Who else?"

"Talyn," Warren decided, pointing toward a pretty blond sitting fairly high up on the bleachers.

Grace Talyn smirked and made her way down to the gym floor.

"You're going to regret this, Peace," she threatened good-naturedly.

Ever since the homecoming dance there had been something between them. They weren't quite dating, but it was a known fact around school that they liked each other. Susie narrowed her eyes at the girl, who was pulling her long hair back.

"Ready?" Grace asked in a friendly tone.

Susie nodded tersely; she had considered Grace a threat since the dance. She was a factor that had to be dealt with in 'the plan'. She wet her lips, concentrating on the task before her. They were the villains, because Will and Warren were _always_ the heroes. She flexed her fingers as Boomer blew his whistle, but to many people's surprise, she didn't move. She watched as Grace shot ice toward Warren, and his response was to shoot fire back and stop the ice from ever reaching him. Suddenly fire came toward Warren instead of from him. He threw out his hand to send a fireball to counteract the one flying toward him, but there was nothing. He looked at his hand in shock, and managed to avoid the fire, only to be frozen by Grace's ice.

Warren frozen, the girls focused on Will, who was flying toward the citizen. He fell just short of the blades as Susie lifted off the ground. Grace shot ice toward Will, who dodged quite well. Susie hovered nearby, trying to find some way to help. Unnoticed by both Susie and Grace, Warren was quickly unfreezing himself. Dripping with the melted ice, he hurled a fireball toward Susie, who didn't notice until she could feel the heat. It knocked her out of the air and effectively distracted Grace enough to allow Will to tackle her and take off to grab the citizen yet again.

"Heroes win!" Boomer declared, the added, "You two...hit the showers!"

* * *

Susie ran her fingers through her still damp hair, headed over to the nurse's office. She had collapsed in Mr. Medulla's class, and after she had come to she had shakily shook off any help offered and made her way down to see Nurse Spex.

She stepped into an empty front office and looked around curiously before calling out, "Nurse Spex?"

The slightly batty--but still lovable--old nurse, came out of the back room, talking to someone as she approached Susie, "Wait just a moment, I'll be right back, Mr. Peace."

_'Mr. Peace?'_ Susie's mind registered the name as her knees buckled. She caught the edge of the desk to keep herself up as the frazzled nurse came to help her.

"Susie, dear are you alright?" The nurse didn't pause to let Susie answer. "You're clammy, come lay down. Have you been using her powers again?"

Susie nodded as she was helped up onto the examining table, "I was drafted into playing 'Save the Citizen'."

Nurse Spex clicked her tongue in disapproval, "I wish they wouldn't play such violent games. So many students end up hurt."

"Ha," spoke up a dry, humorless voice from behind the nurse. She turned to regard the boy standing behind her, giving him an unamused look. "That's not what you said to me."

"Maybe that's because you actually _enjoy_ that stupid game," Susie said bitterly, surprising even herself.

Susie was the quiet kid that never said anything unless she was called on. She was throwing a wrench into her plan by speaking out but it was to late to do anything about it.

"Butt out," Warren said bluntly. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Fine," Susie said primly. Her manner and tone suggested quite a different upbringing than her ripped jeans and old, slightly baggy t-shirt did.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Peace," Nurse Spex said absently, rummaging through the medicine cabinets.

Warren rolled his eyes, phrases like that were often directed at him, but he never paid any attention to them. He eyed the red-haired girl who was slowly sitting up, the dizziness leaving her.

"So what're you in here for?" he questioned suddenly, startling her.

She looked up at him, an odd gleam in her eye.

"I collapsed," she said, leaning on her arms. "And I have you to thank for it."

He looked confused, but Nurse Spex interrupted before he could say anything, "Here you are dear, take this and you'll be fine." She handed Susie a pill and a glass of water.

Susie swallowed the pill quickly, and then hopped off the table. "Thanks, Nurse Spex," she said, hurrying out the door.

Warren watched her leave, more confused about her than ever. He turned to the nurse as Susie disappeared through the doorway.

"So what happened to me?" he demanded.

"Susie happened," Nurse Spex chuckled. "She took your powers and used them herself. That's what she does." She handed him a lollipop. "You'd best get back to class, Mr. Peace."

* * *

Susie puzzled over her reaction to Warren and felt a smile cross her lips. _Unexpected, yet delightfully so,_ she decided. The plan had to be altered, but it would be for the better. _Yes, this could work,_ she mused as she entered Mr. Medulla's classroom.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I probably won't post this often after this, I'm starting school tomorrow so…that means not so much time for me to write…

Jennie K.


	3. Breathe in Deep

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one but Miss. Perfect

* * *

_And breathe in deep let it out slow  
Did you hear it's all my fault again  
I know why no one else knows  
why I'm here all alone again_

_-The Early November_

"Dude, pay attention," Warren growled at his lab partner, who was currently staring out the window.

"Huh?" Will asked intelligently, snapping out of his daze and looking over at his friend.

If he were anyone else, Warren might have been tempted to bang his head on the table in front of him, but this was Warren, and he was more dignified, er, cool, than that. Warren could not afford to fail this class. He had only recently decided that it was worth it to pass in this school, and every assignment counted. Which is why it pissed him off that his partner was currently staring at his girlfriend.

"Maybe if you were paying attention," he slapped the tabletop to emphasize his point, re-attracting Will's attention and causing the boy to jump at the same time, "and not staring at your _girlfriend_, you'd know what we are supposed to be doing."

"Sorry," Will said, the smile on his face not leaving any doubt about the sincerity–or lack thereof–of his apology.

"Whatever, just try and pay attention."

It wasn't long before Will's attention wandered once again to the class standing outside the window. Warren ignored his friend this time, giving up hope of making him care more about the assignment and less about who it was standing outside the window.

Unfortunately, Warren wasn't the only one to notice Will's vacant expression and the direction of his gaze.

"Mr. Stronghold," Mr. Medulla said in his nasally voice, jerking Will's attention back to the classroom, "would you kindly tell me what is so interesting about the sidekick class that you simply cannot focus on the assignment?"

Will flushed bright red and started sputtering, nothing he was trying to say making much sense. Warren's lips quirked into his typical bad boy smirk. The one that lets everyone know he's amused.

Somehow, Mr. Medulla managed to extract an answer from the highly embarrasses Will, and warned him to pay attention from now on.

Will shook his head at Warren's smug look, "Shut up."

* * *

Warren let his hair loose and ran a hand through it with a weary sigh. He had just gotten off work and he knew he still had homework he had to do. The bell tinkled as he stepped out of the Paper Lantern, his jacket not very affective against the cold of late fall.

He spotted a familiar head of short reddish hair ahead of him at the bus stop, the same bus stop he was headed toward. He nearly turned around to find another, but remembered that there were none close, and he needed to get home. He leaned against the telephone pole near the stop, but far enough away that he could pretend not to have noticed Susie.

As fate would have it, he glanced over–surreptitiously, of course–he noticed that she had no jacket and was shivering. The soft side he never admitted to having–but had shown the night he listened to Layla talk incessantly about Will–but occasionally gave into made him toss her his jacket.

She caught it with a confused look on her face. "What's this for?"

"It's a jacket, you wear it," he said bluntly.

She gave him a look, the same one she had the other day in Nurse Spex office.

"I know what it is," she told him in annoyance, not putting it on. "But why did you give it to me?"

"You're cold," he said shortly, not liking that he was getting dragged into conversation. "Just put it on."

"What about you?" She still held the jacket, not moving to put it on.

"I'll be fine, now put the jacket on, or give it back."

Susie shrugged into it, rolling her eyes. An awkward silence fell over them as the bus pulled up. They climbed aboard, sitting apart, each hoping the distance would restore some kind of privacy that seemed to have been breached. Neither of them were ready to give up their secrets.

Warren's stop was first and he hurried off, trying to make a clean getaway, and forgetting his jacket, which Susie had halfway off by the time he was gone.

* * *

Warren unlocked the door to his house and stepped into the warmth that crept into his bones after the chill of the night. There had been some kind of strange connection with that girl that he didn't want to consider. He didn't really want to connect with anyone. The people he called his friends had forced themselves on him, enveloping him into their group.

As he sat down at the kitchen table to start his homework he realized two things: She still had his jacket, and she now knew where he lived.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, but I've been busy and haven't been writing much. I'll try harder from now on, I promise... : )

Jenni K.


End file.
